


Before The End

by fishballoon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishballoon/pseuds/fishballoon
Summary: Agnete recalls some of her fondest memories before Brynjolf's death





	Before The End

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! - https://brynjolfsbitch.tumblr.com/

"You need to hold them more like a sign of some sort, not a shovel."

"Brynjolf," Agnete laughed as she turned to face him. "By the divines, what are you saying?" He came around behind her and positioned the daggers in her hands the proper way.

"Turn them up, so when an enemy attacks you, it will be easier for you to deal a blow," he said. "Dual wielding daggers isn't so much about stabbing, as it is cutting." Agnete looked at him and smiled. "Since when did you learn all these interesting combat skills?

"Since when did you learn all these interesting combat skills?" she asked as she put the daggers away and slung her arms around Bryn's shoulders.

"Oh, just experience, I suppose." He sighed as he looked up at the trees in the yard they were practicing in. 

"Bryn?" she asked raising to her toes to try and meet his gaze. "Everything okay?"

"Yes! I just think you should know my other source."

"Source...? Source of what, your combat skills?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "Let's go to the Bee and Barb and rent a room, shall we?"

 _Oh boy_ Agnete thought. _Something is wrong_. "Is everything okay?" He grabbed one of her hands as they began walking. 

"It was a past relationship. She was not someone I am proud to have been affiliated with." Her heart sank when she heard this, but was needing to know more. She looked at him intently as they walked, but he kept his gaze forward, sometimes dropping to the ground. "Her name was Ancelle."

"Are you joking?" she scoffed. "No, I'm afraid not," he said looking over at a confused Agnete. "I know your names seem a bit similar, but you two lasses are vastly different."

"Go on..." she said, focused on every word. 

"There was really nothing between us, but we both just wanted something." Agnete looked away and scrunched her nose. She gently ran a thumb and middle finger over her eyebrows.

"Sorry, that was just a bit unsettling." Brynjolf stopped walking and turned her to face him as he gently stroked her shoulders.

"No, it should bother you. It bothers me to this day, it is something I am not proud of, Lass. I need to share it with you if we ever want to... well..." he said trailing off, hoping Agnete would catch his meaning.

"Bryn, maybe someday. For now, I am not making any commitments."

"I know, I know," he said turning to walk again. "Me too."

"What did she look like?"

"Redgaurd, somewhat tall and built, and she wore a lot of war paint. It was white, and she put it on like a skull. I should have taken that hint about who she was."

"What do you mean?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"She was an assassin, not a thief. I looked passed it at the time, mainly because we were together, but we were never _together_. I told her to keep it clean, and she always disobeyed. Our relationship lasted maybe a month?" He sighed. "We actually grew to hate each other, lass. It was a bit unbelievable."

"Aw, Bryn," she cooed brushing a little hair out of his face.

"She was skilled, but not in our line. After we split, she wanted to teach me some combat skills after all I taught her about larceny. I accepted, and I am glad I did. I have a more important figure in my life that I need to stick around for," he smiled as he looked back to Agnete.

"And now you pass it on to me. You better watch out, Brynjolf, I could be saving your ass with my talents," she joked, making slashing motions with her arms.

"Your technique is flawless, lass!" he laughed as he played along. He pushed open the door to the inn and ordered a room, a tradition Bryn and Agnete shared after any long day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short - crunched for time but just wanted to pump something out!


End file.
